


Hands-on Research

by Nova_Cain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Cain/pseuds/Nova_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another Saturday at Volt University. Keith’s writing assignment deadline is Monday, and he hasn’t been able to come up with anything yet. Although Lance doesn’t know exactly what’s causing this bout of writer’s block, he manages to drag Keith out of their dorm room and to the library in the hopes that a change of environment will help. Little does he know that the assignment Keith’s professor gave is to “write a scene of an experience that you’ve never had, using sensory details and descriptions of emotions to make it feel as real as possible.”<br/>An experience he’s never had? No problem. Lance’s constant presence gives Keith plenty of ideas. But how is Keith supposed to write what he wants and make it believable if he doesn’t even know what a kiss feels like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so a good friend of mine (bless his heart) asked me to write them a fic over messages. This is what I came up with on a whim, and it turned out to be longer than I anticipated (whoops). Sorry for constantly blowing up your phone with my sin and ideas, Adrien, and thanks for always encouraging me to keep going. You’ve given me the boosts I needed so many times, and even when I really wanted to just stop writing for good, your excitement for my thoughts and opinions reminds me why writing is what I do: I love it and wouldn’t be a complete person without it. You’re seriously the best friend a writer could ever ask for, and so much more.

Keith glanced up from his laptop at the feeling of Lance’s fingers drumming on the table. From his roommate’s intense gaze, Keith guessed Lance had something to say and wouldn’t be easily ignored this time.

He took out his earbuds and huffed in slight annoyance as the dead quiet of the library rushed to fill the space that his beloved music once occupied.

“Need something?” Keith’s fingers traced the edges of his laptop, and he couldn’t help but notice how Lance’s eyes seemed to lock onto the movement. He clenched his hands immediately, willing himself to sit still as Lance’s eyes finally met his own again.

“No, but it seems like you do.” Lance’s voice sounded… _huskier_ , than usual. Or maybe Keith’s ears were just still getting accustomed to sound of nothing in this damned library. That must have been it. But that couldn’t explain why Keith suddenly felt his skin flush.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Keith said. He tore his gaze away from Lance’s and tried focusing back on his laptop’s screen, his fingers sorting out the earbuds that had fallen into his lap. Before he could put them back in, Lance started talking again, damn him.

“You’ve been staring at that screen for at least twenty minutes, mi amigo. And you haven’t typed a single word.”

If Keith had ever wondered what it felt like to choke on air, he just found out as he realized not only had Lance been paying _that much attention to him_ , but he was right. The document taking up the whole screen was horrifyingly blank, the cursor blinking _not a writer, not a writer, not a writer, liar, liar, liar_ accusingly.

“I’m writing.” Keith’s usual defense sounded weak even to his own ears. When he looked up, he saw that Lance was still staring at him, his studies apparently forgotten for the time being. Or maybe Lance had never even started; the textbooks in front of him were open, but Keith saw with one quick glance that the notebook beside them was filled with senseless scribbles, a doodle of something feline, and… wait was that Keith’s face?

Lance’s hand covered the drawing before Keith could be certain, which drew Keith’s attention back to his roommate. He was blushing, his darker skin tinged with a pink that Keith suddenly wanted to taste, but his features hadn’t lost any of their resolve.

“You’re just sitting there again, listening to your music. And looking lost. Hopelessly lost, and it’s getting on my fucking nerves.”

Keith swallowed hard and his hand slowly came up to close the laptop. Something in Lance’s voice was setting him deliciously on edge, and he didn’t want the sight of a blank page distracting him from whatever was unfolding.

“It’s not that I’m lost. It’s that I’m inexperienced for what I’m trying to write,” Keith admitted. He was surprised at how his words rolled off his tongue despite his pounding heart. An idea struck him, one that Keith would have dismissed as terrible and would have never considered again in other circumstances, but from the way Lance’s eyes were devouring his every movement, the way they dropped to his lips to watch the way he talked…

Keith could feel the heat building deep in his gut, and he was desperate to believe that what he saw in Lance’s face was the reflection of the desire he had been trying to hide for months. On a whim, Keith leaned back in his chair, letting his legs sprawl out under the table and tangling with Lance’s.

_One second more, and…_

Keith’s eyes had been tracing the edges of Lance’s mouth, and he now flicked them back up to meet Lance’s. His roommate’s pupils were blown wide.

“Too bad you can’t do anything about it.” Keith’s words were innocent enough, but the breathless way they were interlaced with unmistakable lust made them utterly sinful.

 

The sound of Lance choking and coughing echoed through the otherwise still air and completely destroyed the mood Keith had built around himself.

_Ah fuck. Really Lance? Really?_

Lance was hunched over in his chair, one fist pounding his chest while his other hand gripped at the table. When he finally caught his breath and looked up, he was frozen in place by Keith’s glare of hatred.

“Dude, the fuck was _that_?” Lance’s eyes were tearing up, and Keith couldn’t tell if it was from the coughing or from suppressed laughter. Knowing how much of an asshole Lance could be, it was probably the latter.

_I’m going to kill Lance and scatter the pieces of him throughout the bookshelves, then leave the country._

“What was what?” Keith asked, embarrassed and defensive. He flipped his laptop open again and hunkered down in his seat, refusing to look up from the screen again. Unfortunately, Lance seemed intent on pestering him.

“Your _voice! Damn_.”

“My voice is my voice! Fuck off, Lance. Just forget it.” There was a moment of precious silence and Keith tricked himself into believing that it was over: he might be able to forget this event and his feelings for good this time. Keith picked up his phone again and thumbed through his playlist, trying to distract himself even as Lance got up and walked around to his side of the table. He leaned against it next to Keith’s laptop so that when Keith reached for it, the back of his hand brushed against Lance’s thigh. Keith thought he heard Lance’s breath hitch at the contact.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget something if you say it like that.” Lance’s voice was surprisingly gentle, as if he was trying to coax Keith back out of the shell he was stubbornly trying to rebuild. Keith flushed (from anger or aching want, he didn’t fucking know or care that this point) and glared at the blank page again.

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter, like I said, you can’t do anything about it.” He got one earbud in before Lance spoke up.

“But what if I want to?”

Keith stiffened and looked up, right into Lance’s eyes. Did they always look that warm? Something in Lance’s face moved, and it took a moment for Keith to realize Lance was grinning.

“Well? What do you need help with?”

Keith tried to think of a suitable reply, one that wouldn’t end up with Lance either laughing at him or shrinking away in disgust, but his mouth seemed to have other ideas.

“I need to know what your lips feels like.”

 

_… Fuck._

 

Lance’s blush returned, but he didn’t leave. If anything, he leaned closer.

“Um… where do you want them?”

 

_Oh fuck me._

Keith wasn’t sure what prompted it: it could have been the raunchy music blasting in his ear, or the way he felt like he was on fire from Lance’s steady gaze, or the way Lance’s tongue was flicking out to wet his lips. Ultimately, the reason for it didn’t matter. He was just grateful to finally have the courage to reach out and pull Lance’s mouth against his own. In that moment, kissing Lance was the culmination of everything Keith had ever wanted in his life. Lance _was_ everything Keith ever wanted.

 

But as Keith swallowed the low moan Lance gave, another rush of desire left Keith trembling in his seat and desperate for even more. He pulled away for air but stayed close enough to feel Lance’s uneven breaths ghost across his lips.

“D-did you need anything… ah, anything else?” Lance’s voice quavered from unused adrenaline, and his eyes were glossy and hooded. He already looked debauched from a single kiss, and Keith could feel his lips curling into a dark smile.

_A kiss was just the beginning of what I want to have with you, Lance…_

“‘Fraid so. If you’re willing, that is,” Keith murmured. He placed gentle kisses along Lance’s jaw, reveling in the way he could feel Lance’s pulse jumping through his skin in response.

“Completely willing.” Lance’s pulse jumped again as Keith slid his gloved hands up Lance’s thighs and around his waist, pulling him away from the edge of the table. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders, trying to steady himself as Keith kept pulling him closer until he was practically straddling Keith in his chair. Lance hovered above him, not quite sitting in Keith’s lap, and for a moment Keith was worried that he had been asking for too much.

_What if Lance doesn’t want me to hold him? Shit how does he feel about all this?_

Keith’s mind quieted as Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against Keith’s before pulling away to nibble at Keith’s ear.

“You’re thinking too much, cariño, I can see it on your face.”

Keith could feel his ears burning. Christ, Lance knew how to get a read on him. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a low moan as Lance seated himself on Keith’s lap and his erection was pressed against Keith’s.

_Oh fuck, he…_

Lance took Keith’s earlobe into his hot mouth and sucked gently, then Keith’s moans became a grunt as Lance’s teeth took their turn with the sensitive flesh. Keith bucked up and Lance’s head snapped back as Keith’s hips grinded against his.

“Hah, yes, that’s it cariño,” Lance murmured as he grinded down against Keith slowly. Keith was panting, his mouth hanging open as he watched Lance squirm in his lap, his dark skin beginning to shine with sweat. Lance took Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him in for another kiss. It began open and messy, their tongues sliding and tangling until Lance pulled away. He began giving Keith tiny kisses, just barely brushing his lips against Keith’s again and again and again before diving in to swallow Keith’s moans. It sent Keith’s mind reeling too fast for him to think of anything else. He could feel himself practically melting into his seat with each fleeting kiss and lick and nibble that Lance gave him. Lance pulled away to look at his handiwork and grinned at the sight.

“Don’t think, just kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Next chapter will disclose a more juicy encounter, so for all those who are uncomfortable with explicit scenes, run way now! No judgement. :)  
> It's what the break is for. (That and the fact that this was getting really long & I haven't finished it yet *cough cough*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM....
> 
> THE BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG IN THE UNIVERSE....  
> Kidding. I'm just beating myself up with the feels that I have created.
> 
> Just a warning: the perspective switches from Keith's in the previous chapter to Lance's in this one. I wanted to see what that would do for the story as a whole and honestly I'm loving it right now. It's working perfectly. If you have any thoughts you'd like to share, please feel free to. :)

Lance took a moment to look down at the gorgeous guy he was currently straddling in a goddamned _library chair_ of all things. He supposed this was a long time coming; Lance had known he was attracted to his roommate since move-in day, and maybe Keith was finally picking up on all the signals Lance had been sending out. Better to bang him late in the semester than never at all, right?

He reached out and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, letting them tangle on raven locks as he pulled gently.

_It’s softer than I thought it’d be._

Keith was breathing heavily, but he shot Lance a half grin that made Lance’s heart skip and pound harder.

“Keith…”

The name slipped from between his lips unbidden, and Lance flicked his tongue out, trying to remember just what he tasted like. They had only paused for a moment to breathe, but already it felt like too long for Lance to handle. Keith was staring up at him, his lips parted. He looked totally amazed, and seeing Keith look only at him like that had Lance’s stomach twisting almost painfully, his erection momentarily forgotten as his heart swelled with joy. Lance slid his hands around to the back of Keith’s head, his thumbs tracing the edges of Keith’s jawline. As Lance leaned forward, eager to feel Keith’s lips again, his heart ramming against his chest, Keith suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

“WhOA shit!”

Lance couldn’t help yelling in shock at the movement. If it hadn’t been for Keith’s hold on his waist and the fact that he was now gripping Keith’s shoulders like a lifeline, he would probably be kissing the carpeted floor instead of his potential lover. No bueno.

“ _Jesus_ Keith, warn a guy before you do something like that!” When Lance stopped glaring at the spot he would have collapsed on, he turned and saw that Keith looked distracted. And not in a good way: he was fixated on something over Lance’s shoulder and from the furrow in his brow, Lance knew Keith didn’t like what he saw. Lance opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Keith spoke first.

“We can’t do this.”

Keith’s sudden change left Lance feeling cold. His hands dropped from Keith’s shoulders, and he looked down to see them fall into his lap. Lance could see that Keith’s arms were still wrapped around his waist. While it was a sight he had constantly fantasized about, he suddenly wanted them gone. It didn’t feel right if Keith didn’t want him. His vision blurred, and he went into a slight panic as he realized he was on the verge of crying.

“Oh...um, okay. Right, sorry, I didn’t think about ---” Lance took a deep breath, keeping his head lowered as he tried to regain control of his voice and his emotions. A few quick blinks and his vision cleared. Once he knew he wasn’t in danger of crying in Keith’s fucking lap, he moved to slide off of Keith.

Keith only tightened his hold and pulled Lance flush against him. Lance looked at him in surprise, the confusion in his own gaze meeting the determination that was in Keith’s.

Lance knew that look… or at least variations of it. It had never been directed at Lance before, and now that it finally was it made Lance’s throat go dry. He had Keith’s total attention, and from the hungry look in Keith’s eyes, Lance knew this situation would probably go better than he had ever dreamed of.

“No no no, we’re definitely doing this, that is if you’re still okay with it. I just meant we should move someplace else. Someone walked by.” Keith said. His voice was gruff, as if he was barely able to make himself say those few clipped sentences. As if didn’t want to talk at all. From the way he was licking his lips and eyeing Lance’s throat, his eyes barely flicking up and down whenever Lance swallowed, Lance had some idea of what Keith really wanted to do with his mouth.

_He’ll eat me alive if I let him._

Lance bit back a moan as a wave of heat rolled through him. He never thought he could desire anyone this much.

The feeling of Keith’s hands lowering to grip his ass brought Lance back to the present situation with a squeak.

“Well in that case, we should definitely move. I know a place,” Lance panted out, blushing deeply as Keith looked up at him with an amused smirk.

“You doing okay there?” Keith’s voice was a sensual growl, caressing Lance’s ears before threading its way through his chest so he could barely draw breath. Combined with the way Keith was palming him, his large hands pressing and squeezing and hunting for the faintest inch of exposed skin below his shirt hem… _christ_ it was torture.

“Keith, you fucker, _come on already_ ,” Lance bit out through gritted teeth. Once he managed to clamber off of Keith’s lap, he grabbed at his roommate’s groping hands and tugged him out of the chair. He lead Keith away from the tables, towards the back of the spacious second floor. He figured their belongings should be fine; right now he just wanted to have Keith, he didn’t mind that it would be quick and dirty. _Hell that’s half the fun of it._ But he did grin at the thought of all the ways he could feel Keith later tonight, when they had more time.

 

 

~oOo~

 

 

Lance pulled Keith into the secluded corner that was thankfully out of sight and a good distance away from any stairwells, so that any moans he wouldn’t be able to suppress wouldn’t catch any passerby’s attention.

“Sorry if this feels rushed, but I’ve got class and the way you’ve been---” Lance’s words caught in his throat as Keith pinned him against the wall and started mouthing at his neck, his teeth dragging against Lance’s skin each time Keith changed his angle. Lance let out a sigh and gripped Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer, his hips searching for friction against Keith’s form.

Keith took the hint and reached down to grab Lance’s leg, pulling it up to wind around his waist as he stepped closer and slotted his thigh in the now open space so he could grind against Lance.

Lance gasped and moaned as they found a jagged rhythm together, pressing and sliding against one another.

The way Keith was rutting against him with each rough roll of his hips was sending Lance right to the edge, but his steady hand, gently massaging Lance’s thigh, was keeping Lance from careening over it. Somewhere in the back of his lust-muddled mind, Lance understood that this was Keith’s way of dragging out every moment they had together: the way his body moved against him was all wild and unrestrained motion, like an animal finally being let out of its cage, yet Keith’s soothing hand made Lance feel as though _he_ was the one who was out of control and begging for release.

A whimper carried through the thick air between them, and Lance realized it had slipped from his own lips.

Keith gasped against Lance’s neck at the sound. He planted a wet kiss against Lance’s exposed collar bone --- _when did my collar slip?_ \--- before chasing Lance’s whimper back to its source with his lips. The kiss was rough, Keith’s tongue searching and claiming _mine, mine, mine,_ while the motion of his hips slowed until he was barely pressing against Lance’s clothed erection.

Lance would have been thankful for the slowed pace of the assault on his hard-on if he had been thinking more clearly. As it was, all he could think to do was tangle his hands in Keith’s hair as he moaned into his roommate’s mouth.

Shit, he thought Keith was a virgin? Keith was touching him as if he was desperate to know every secret Lance’s body held, desperate to experience every carnal desire known to man with him. It was visceral, and he could feel the slight hesitations in Keith’s movements, the pauses lingering on each fingertip before he grasped at Lance fully, but Lance decided Keith’s previous experience (or lack thereof) didn’t matter at this point: whatever Keith was doing, he was _damn_ good at it.

_And I need more._

“Keith…” Lance pulled away reluctantly. He pressed his forehead against Keith’s, his eyes glued to Keith’s shining, kiss-bruised lips. “We don’t have much time left and I’m going crazy over here.” Lance punctuated his statement with a hard roll of his hips, grinding roughly against Keith who was still pressing him against the wall.

Keith muffled his moan in Lance’s shoulder and ground back roughly, making the wall behind them give out a muted rattle. When Lance could finally get a good look at Keith’s face again, he was sure the flush on Keith’s cheeks were mirrored in his own.

“Me too.” Keith sounded breathless, almost exhausted, but the way his eyes glittered as he snaked a hand between them to tug at Lance’s pants betrayed the energy he still had. He popped Lance’s button and undid the zipper so fast Lance didn’t react until he felt the cold air surround his suddenly exposed dick, which was soon replaced by Keith’s warm hand.

“ _Oh_ man…” Lance practically melted against the wall as Keith started pumping him with a firm grip.

Keith slid his free arm around Lance’s waist to support him, his hand rubbing slowly against Lance’s back as Lance rocked gently into Keith’ hand.

“What about you?” Lance huffed out. Keith pressed a kiss against Lance’s parted lips and grinned.

“Go ahead and take me out.”

Lance managed a small eye roll at Keith’s self-assured expression --- _fucking smug bastard with magic hands_ \--- but reached down and undid Keith’s belt, then made quick work of Keith’s pants and briefs. Lance didn’t know what he expected when he finally pulled out Keith’s erect length --- a dick, obviously, like his, but other than that _no clue honestly_ \--- but he was a bit surprised. It was always that way with a new partner.

 _But I plan to keep this one. This one… he’s_ mine.

Keith’s hand twisted around Lance’s length, his thumb caressing and swirling around the tip in a way that brought Lance back to the present with a small gasping-moan. Lance’s head snapped back and he met Keith’s gaze. His roommate’s expression was all focus and precision, calculating and savoring, his eyes glittering with an unspoken dare: _What are you waiting for? Make me yours._

Lance grunted and set to work, one hand exploring and pumping Keith’s dick while his other came up to grasp at the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. They pressed closer together, at times matching pace, at others clashing, but with each stroke and hip roll, with every gasping breath they brought each other further into pleasure and closer to the edge, only to back away at the last second with pained hisses and breathless laughs. It was chaotic, just like everything they had ever shared, but it was perfect.

_It was theirs._

Keith finally allowed Lance to teeter over the edge, his hand pumping Lance faster and harder until the Latino came in Keith’s fist. Lance didn’t hear the word that slipped out between his own moans.

“ _Mine.”_

Keith came with a gasp, his face pressed against the curve of Lance’s neck. He had heard Lance clearly.

 

 

~oOo~

 

 

It took some minutes for them to catch their breath and slow their pounding hearts. After they managed to clean themselves and do a quick check to make sure they didn’t leave behind any unpleasant surprises for the janitorial staff, the emerged from the secluded corner and returned to the table. Lance sank back into his chair with a satisfied grin.

_Damn, I haven’t felt this sated in a long time._

He looked across the table where Keith was sitting, his eyes glued to his laptop screen and his fingers dancing across the keyboard. Lance blushed as he watched those hands that had been sliding up and down his dick only minutes before.

_Damn him._

Keith’s eyes flicked up, catching Lance’s heavy gaze.

“You look happy.” There was a note of pride in Keith’s voice that made Lance blush harder.

“Your fault.”

Keith chuckled. Lance wanted to know what that rumbling sound would feel like pressed against his bare chest in bed.

“I’m not going to regret it anytime soon.” Keith gave Lance a quick but reassuring smile before turning back to his laptop. Lance managed to only fidget in his seat for a few more minutes before he broke the silence again.

“Want to get some lunch or something?”

Keith’s head popped up in surprise.

“Don’t you have class?”

“Well yeah, but, I’m hungry now. Fuck class. You should eat too.”

Keith shrugged and looked away. Obviously not interested in food.

_It’s a long shot, but…_

“And maybe we can head back to the dorm…?” Lance slid his feet under the table and bumped them against Keith’s before tangling their legs together. Damn, Keith made seduction seem so much easier before. As it was, he didn’t seem to be picking up on any of Lance’s hints. His fingers only pounded harder against his keyboard.

“Not right now,  I really have to write.”

 

… _no way. He can’t be_ that _oblivious._

 

“What? Come on, man. It’s not like you were getting anywhere earlier. And it’s food time!” Lance stood and started packing up his things. In his eagerness to get something in his now growling gut, he didn’t notice he was shoving textbooks and notebooks into his backpack upside down.

“I can’t. Thanks for the, ya know, everything, but I need to write _right fucking now_ before I lose anything, and if I stay here in the same environment it’ll turn out even better than I was hoping. My writing will feel more authentic, trust me. I need to make this scene feel as real as possible…”

Lance froze, and his heart sank in his chest as he realized what he was hearing. Keith was in one of his moods where he couldn’t help but ramble, he was so absorbed in his work. And from the sound of it, their little grope-fest in the back had been nothing but some much needed research for Keith’s latest work. Lance had expected a lot of things when he started living with Keith and found out about his passions, his habits. But he had never expected for Keith to use him like this. The backpack dropped to the floor at his feet. The sound echoed through the room, but Lance could feel it strike right through his heart. He clenched his fists, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

_You… bastard._

 

Lance tore his eyes away from his roommate and snatched the last of his things up, then stooped down to grab at his backpack and swing it roughly over one shoulder. Keith looked up at all the sudden motion, his eyes slightly unfocused from being brought out of whatever damn fantasy world he was creating.

“Whoa, where are you going?”

Lance laughed in disbelief at the confusion he heard in Keith’s voice.

“Isn’t it obvious?  You got what you needed from me, so I’m going back home.” He started walking for the stairwell, but Keith reached around and grabbed at him. Lance couldn’t keep himself from flinching as he felt those slender fingers circle around his wrist.

“Why? Stay for a bit, your presence would help. We can go eat after.”

Lance yanked his arm away and kept walking.

“ _Fuck you._ It’s just research, right? That’s all it was? Well since you got all the damn research you wanted, I’m done. I’m out.” He didn’t turn back, didn’t see the hurt look that passed over Keith’s face. It probably wouldn’t have mattered: once Keith realized Lance wasn’t going to change his mind, he decided to forget about Lance and whatever fit he was having. No use wasting precious moments that could alter how the story turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY SO THERE'S THAT.
> 
> It's been a long while since I wrote smut, hopefully that went along smoothly for everyone reading it. :)
> 
> At least until the end.... eheheh.... Gimme your verdicts, critiques, etc. If something is missing/didn't make sense (I might have missed something while posting it here) please let me know. I'm happy to hear it all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate bouncing between fics and ugh I am banging my head against the table because right now I cannot show you what I've been working on because it's not finished but ugh it's gonna be great, promise. So many fics. A Knight & Prince AU, a story with an incubus, Dancing!Paladin training fic, power AU inspired by an amazing comic (you probably know the one), etc. It's gonna be a fun trip, guys, if you're willing to stick with me.
> 
> In case you haven't realized, this fictional writing workshop class is based on personal experience (just the class, not the sexy research fun times, unfortunately. Ha).

Fiction Workshop Story Critique 

Title: Want

Author: Keith Gyeong

 

Keith,

Your story was very well written. The descriptions of the more intimate scenes between your characters are spot on, and I can feel the emotion and tension rising in each sentence. The way you wrote your characters made everything feel alive, great job at characterization. It almost feels as though you’ve actually lived this scenario, which is one of our goals as writers: to bring a scene to life for our readers by putting ourselves into the shoes of our characters.

While you did complete the assignment wonderfully, my only concern is about your ending. The story as a whole develops well, but the conclusion feels a bit too open ended and messy, and lacks the same emotional punch that the rest of your work has.

Overall this was a wonderful draft, and I look forward to seeing how your story will turn out in the drafts to come.

If you have any questions or concerns, you know my office hours.

 

\- TS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this horribly short? Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> BUT it's here as a sign that I have not forgotten this story and that I am (naturally) continuing it. Chapter 4: Keith's perspective is almost done. Hopefully the chapters will flow together smoothly, that's what I'm most concerned about.
> 
> Btw, hmm.....wonder who Keith's professor could be....*cough cough*

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr to vent your feels.  
> 


End file.
